


Spill It

by Sageandshit



Category: Love Island (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love Island, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sageandshit/pseuds/Sageandshit
Summary: please crank up The Heat by Ralph Felix to this little chappy chap
Relationships: kem/alex chris/emmy
Kudos: 2





	Spill It

Alex scanned the club thoroughly. She couldn’t see Emmys red hair, Colin’s blonde locks or Leigh Anne’s highlights tresses bobbing. Fuck. European dance music blasted through the place and she felt like if she hadn't paid the price for a ticket to London and seen the gorgeous old fashioned streets she would believe she was in New Jersey right now.

Alex needed to find Colin and Kristy. First of all, Kristy had her wallet. Second of all, Colin was the key to the Air BnB. She took a few steps backward moving her eyes left to right, rinse, repeat. 

“Shit.” She heard and felt cold down her back. She turned, swiftly, found herself face to face with the most striking blue eyes she’d ever seen.

“I am so sorry, oh my god.” She said clambering for some napkins, hoping that she hadn’t ruined any of his expensive looking clothes. 

She had worn a tight little black dress. Fourteen dollars, courtesy of TJ Maxx and she knew his drink hadn’t done her any damage.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry,” His eyes crinkled in warm laughter as she tried to wipe down his sleeve. He had a sweet, down-to-earth accent that Alex hadn’t heard since entering London. “I needed a new shirt anyway.” He slid his drink onto the bar. 

“Can I get you a replacement?” She asked, nervously, taking in his appearance. He had brown hair, cut short on the sides and long on the top, slicked back. His eyebrows were thick and when he smiled she could make out his dimples. 

He looked like a movie star. 

He rolled up his sleeves in the handsome way classy men do and leaned against the bar closer to her. “I couldn’t let you and still call myself a gentleman.” He smirked as he pulled away from her. 

“Tell you what,” She felt her heartbeat quicken and she pulled the hem of her dress down to her mid thigh with one hand and tucked some of her short, blonde, wavy bob behind her left ear with the other. “I buy you one drink- for my pride- and you can buy me one back, for yours.” 

“Cheers to that.” He smiled. “Chris.” He held his hand out. “Nice to meet you.”

“Alex.” She felt her face burning. He was so goddamn polite. And she could see mischief in his eyes. “What are you having?” 

“Anything strong, and tell me you’ll order two. I can’t drink alone.” Jesus, he was smooth as fucking butter. 

She hollered her order to the bartender and slid over what was left of the money she had discreetly grabbed from in her bra. 

“Just keep it!” She yelled to the bartender who looked at the note and back at her with wide eyes, but stuffed it in his pocket all the same, 

“Where are you from?” Chris sipped his drink and leaned in to her. 

“What?” She barely made out his words over the beat. 

“WHERE ARE YOU FROM?” The song changed over and left him full blown screaming into her ear for no reason. They both burst out laughing. “Well bloody fucking hell.” 

“Wisconsin.” She replied once she had wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“Huh?” He asked, confused. 

“Uhm… America. The midwest.”

“Midwest?” 

“It’s like the countr-” She was saying when suddenly Chris was turning around to greet someone who had approached him from behind. 

“Chris- You’ve GOT to help m-” Alex felt her guts fall into her butt and attempt to make an exit to the floor.

The most beautiful person she had ever laid her fucking eyes on was putting his hand on her new acquaintences shoulder and had paused to give her a steady up-down look before continuing to yell into Chris’s ear. 

“What am I supposed to do about it?” Chris yelled back to his friend who was a good three inches shorter than him at least with tan skin and curly brown hair slicked back. His loose curls accentuated but the length and style of his cut. His deep brown eyes found hers and she felt the wind leave her lungs. 

“Anyfing, mate. Give it a go, geezer.” The short boy’s accent was definitely thicker. 

“I’ll be right back.” Chris smiled, politely, at Alex. 

“I need to find my friends, anyway.” She didn’t want to burden these British Gods any further. 

“I still owe you that drink! I’ll find you, promise.” He called, already pushing through the crowd followed by his friend. 

“Where the fuck did you go?!” Emmy grabbed Alex by the shoulders and shook her. She gestured to Colin and Jo who were grinding in a disturbingly closer and sweaty way far too close to her. “I’ve been abandoned.” 

“Emmy you will not believe this. I just met the cutest people I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

“Bitch, selfish. How dare you not bring me with” Emmy crossed her arms and gave Alex a fake stern look. 

“I got lost!” Alex pulled Emmy close and shook her, violently. “I need a favor from you. Badly.” 

“Binch, what makes you think he’ll want me?” Emmy grabbed the new drink from the bar and pushed a beer towards Leigh Anne who had opted to follow them to the bar rather than continue standing near the almost conjoined bodies that were Colin and Jo. 

“Just please. Please. Just try. He’s like… pretty cute but his friend is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“Uhm…. hello?” Leigh Anne held her hands up. “Am I invisible?” 

“Yea fucking right.” Alex rolled her eyes. “What are you gonna do, Miss Committed?” 

“Hey!” Leigh Anne feigned offense but fluttered her eyelashes all the same, 

“Yea. Don’t come to the club with a boyfriend back home and act like you get a piece of the pie.” Emmy scrunched her nose up at Leigh Anne. 

“Okay, act cool.” Alex straightened up, standing at the exact same place at the bar she was previously occupying. “Look not bothered.”

“I’m not bothered.” Emmy said, sincerely. 

“OKAY GREAT. I AM.” Alex fanned her sweaty neck and tried to fluff her hair again. 

“You look fine. Don’t be dumb.” Emmy swatted Alex’s hand away. “Quit primping.” 

“Who says primping.” Leigh Anne laughed.

Emmy watched her friend prod herself for fifteen minutes in amusement. This is why she had shaved her head. Honestly, if there was one person in their group who could pull off this look it was Emmy. Her bright eyes, swirls of green and grey, dazzled in a sea of pretty pale skin and freckles. 

Alex kept her face to Emmy but compulsively watched the crowd around them. 

“Maybe he’s not coming back.” She shrugged. “They were definitely both 10s.” 

“And we’re not?” Emmy laughed. “I’m definitely a ten tonight. Did you see my eye makeup?”

“Yes, yes, yes. You’re a ten. But I also spilled a drink on him and might’ve been as red as a tomato the entire interaction.” 

“God. You’re fine. Shut up. Have another drink- and a deep breathe.” Emmy pushed Alex’s drink towards her and looked up to see her friends’ back to her. 

“Chris, this is Emmy. Emmy, Chris. That’s Leigh Anne.”

Fuck.

Fuck. 

Emmy cleared her throat and held out her hand. “I’m Emmy.” 

“So I’ve heard.” Chris’s crooked smile tranced her as he pulled her towards him for a polite kiss on the cheek. She felt the hair on her head, the back of her neck and her arms all rise in attention.


End file.
